


Blue Jeans ( White Shirt)

by Qweruiop



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, Implied Sexual Content, Possessive!Lindsey, Slow Burn, definitely not sad, did i throw in a kelley reference just cause i fucking could? you bet I did, dumb girls, fluffy? I mean, i-dont-understand-what-is-going-on!sonny, literally the dumbest i can't stress this enough, they do be smashing doe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:01:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24175504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qweruiop/pseuds/Qweruiop
Summary: “Have you noticed that you don’t mind Lindsey wearing your clothes?” Said Moe one day during team breakfast, staring intensely at Lindsey’s back with a grin. “I mean, I must say, I’m a little bit jealous, considering we go way back and all, but, I will let it slide if you tell me when you got over your random fear,” she slowly turned to look at Emily, slightly giggling. “AND, if you let me borrow some things, we’re the same size, it’s almost evil that you don’t let me borrow anything.”Emily had been slightly shocked at that, and had deflected the comment with a laugh and a “God no, when you give them back, I’m going to end up getting accidentally impregnated by your husband.”As Lindsey came back with a yogurt in her hand, smile on her face and dimple as present as ever; all Emily could stare at was black shorts with a clear “16” in them. She found herself feeling warmth in her heart, and an inexplicable dryness in her mouth.
Relationships: Lindsey Horan/Emily Sonnett
Comments: 4
Kudos: 115





	Blue Jeans ( White Shirt)

Emily had always been really _weird_ as a child. Not in a prodigy, Einstein way. More in like a delicate-over-the-weirdest-shit way. From an early age she was aware of things she didn’t like, and things she did. She knew she loved sharing food and music. _Loved_ making people happy by doing so. She also knew that there was nothing worse and life-ending than sharing clothes. As someone who had a twin, she thought that it would _eventually_ go away once she grew up, but it just sort of never _did_.

Even in her college days, she was known for never borrowing clothes. If by some magic she did, it’s because she never wanted them back. She had gotten herself a big reputation along her teammates, and although they made fun of her, they let her be and respected her. It was _Sonnett_ they were talking about, not liking to share clothes wasn’t that important on the big scale of weird things she did.

It was something that she really didn’t have to think about anymore. I mean, she was on then National Team, they had brand new stuff for training and for games; almost everyone had their own sponsor. She didn’t have to worry about it  
  


* * *

“Have you noticed that you don’t mind Lindsey wearing your clothes?” Said Moe one day during team breakfast, staring intensely at Lindsey’s back with a grin. “I mean, I must say, I’m a _little bit_ jealous, considering we go way back and all, _but_ , I will let it slide if you tell me when you got over your random fear,” she slowly turned to look at Emily, slightly giggling. “ _AND_ , if you let me borrow some things, we’re the same size, it’s almost evil that you don’t let me borrow anything.”

Emily had been slightly shocked at that, and had deflected the comment with a laugh and a “God _no_ , when you give them back, I’m going to end up getting accidentally impregnated by your husband.”

As Lindsey came back with a yogurt in her hand, smile on her face and dimple as present as ever; all Emily could stare at was black shorts with a clear “16” in them. She found herself feeling warmth in her heart, and an inexplicable dryness in her mouth.  
  


* * *

  
She woke up to the smell of eggs in her room and the sound of low music. As she walked to her kitchen, _ready_ to complain to Lindsey about how _sore_ she was from her laying on her shoulder, instead, she felt herself stopping dead in her tracks.

There she was, wearing _Emily’s_ Portland shorts, and _her_ dark green oversized sweater. Moe’s comment slowly echoed in the back of her mind but she chose to ignore it.

Lindsey just was — well— Lindsey. She was so affectionally open with everyone around her. Always bright smiles and big laughter.She loved loud, and unapologetically. Making everyone feel included and important, never leaving room for second-guessing. Once Lindsey Horan loved you, it stayed that way.

Emily had never felt as accepted as she felt with Lindsey with anybody else, except maybe with her twin sister. But they were _twins_ , it would be _weird_ not having someone that understood you when you came out of the same vagina.

“Son, do I have something on my face? Or why are you staring at me?” said Lindsey with a teasing tone, not at all bothered by the staring.

_Shit, Emily think fast, save yourself—_

“Your eyes look beautiful with that sweater.” _That’s **not** better Emily, for fuck sakes._

_Stupid gay._

With a blush coloring her cheeks, and a soft smile she responded “Thank you, obviously this sweater is all mine, _duh_. _Totally_ bought it with my own money.” _God, you’re fucking mesmerizing._

* * *

As she opened her eyes, she felt a movement across her waist, arms holding her tight.

**_Fuckfuckfuck_ **

_What did they fucking do?_

As she tried to slowly move away from Lindsey, carefully putting her arms away, she couldn’t help but watch the way the gold metal looked so peaceful among the hickeys she had left the day prior. A surge of _want_ rushed through her body at the sight, because that was _her_ medal that Lindsey was wearing. The one that was hers, probably somewhere in a random hotel room in France, with Lindsey’s _boyfriend_ sleeping near it.

They didn’t talk about it, but they knew something had changed. She felt it on the way that Lindsey became even more touchy with her, not feeling as embarrassed, not pulling away _as fast._

Emily got hit with the overwhelming thought that she _still_ , could not decide the color of Lindsey's eyes. They were green, or so she had thought, till they just weren't. One random day turning into a beautiful shade of blue. Almost mocking Emily, for thinking that understanding _anything_ about Lindsey could ever be easy.

* * *

  
Emily had started flirting with Kelley a lot after that. She told herself that it was because her _rookie_ crush was back, and not at all because Lindsey decided to keep dating her _stupid fucking boyfriend_.

Or because she just did not have the fucking balls to make a move on Lindsey. Not now when their relationship was established as best friends. _Best friends who fucked_ , provided her brain, _but best friends_ _nonetheless_ , she replied back.

The only flaw Emily had ever noticed in Lindsey, was the fact that she _never_ had filters with her emotions, her face always _too_ expressive. Although she knew that Lindsey would probably never do anything about whatever situation she was bothered by. Her only clue, the way she was currently throwing daggers at Kelley with her eyes, when her hand rested on her knee in the team meeting. The way her eyes rolled to the back of her head in annoyance when Kelley kissed her cheek for bringing her LaCroix. _And oh, wasn’t that a sight?_

It gave Emily a guilty satisfaction she didn't even know she wanted.

What she had not noticed however was the reason as to why Lindsey looked so desperate, and why her leg was moving so impatiently against the floor, waiting for the team meeting to end. The only clue she got was when Lindsey got on her knees the moment they entered their hotel room, pulling her shorts and underwear down and bringing her to the edge 2 times against the hotel door.

Hours later, as they made their way back to have dinner, Kelley’s eyes shone with amusement as she saw Lindsey with a light hickey showing through a sweater that Sonnett was _most definitely_ wearing hours prior. Her eyes gleaming with proudness, her smile filled with satisfaction, and a possessive arm on Emily’s waist.

* * *

  
When Lindsey first saw Emily’s Jersey, she felt a sick feeling in her stomach. Even worse than when she had to break up with her boyfriend and had to admit that she cheated on him. Even worse than when she realized that _although_ she was newly single, she still didn’t have the strength to ask Emily to be hers, and neither did Emily.

She looked up at Emily, and with the saddest eyes, she whispered “Take that ugly color off your body.”

They had fucked plenty of times before, during, and after the breakup that Lindsey had, but this, it felt different. It wasn't petty, or angry. Not even possessive. It was just strong and soft.

_They were making love._

Emily’s touch was tender and loving, pouring out all she felt. The _love_ , that had always unmistakably been there, the _sadness_ because she was leaving _her_ person. The unspoken words of _I’m sorry. I’m sorry I wasn’t strong enough to make a move before and make things easier. I’m sorry I had to wait till I lived more than 40 hours away from you._

When they woke up the next morning, Lindsey picked up Sonnett’s Orlando Jersey and put it on, barely covering up the top of her thighs. “You know, Purple _is_ one of my favorite colors, and it _does_ bring out your eyes. So maybe, _just_ maybe, I could let this go.” She said with a light chuckle.

Emily, with a grin on her face, body still covered with her bed sheets said “Did you know I used to hate people wearing my clothes?” Emily said, watching Lindsey shake her head “I love it when you do it.” Lindsey smiled and got in the bed again, slowly moving upwards to put her arms around Emily again.

She could hear the unspoken words. She’d always been able to read Emily in between her lines.

_I love you more than anything._

_You make me feel safe._

_You make me want to change._

_Not only over something as stupid as not sharing clothes, but also the way that we’ve let our relationship continue._

_I’m sorry, thank you for waiting for me._

Because although Emily was open minded to plenty of things, she was stubborn when she decided she liked or hated something. Stubborn about the way things _should_ be. The way her _relationships_ should be, _**always**_ unchanged and the same.

“You’re so _weird_ with your words dummy, I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo I have a 3000 word essay that for the life of me I just could not concentrate for, so I just ended with this fucking mess of i-dont-even-know-what-this-is shit I wrote. If there's any writing mistakes my apologies English isn't my first language and I'm also illiterate at best lmao. Either way, if you made it this far thank you for reading :))))


End file.
